


and i keep coming back (for more)

by starfleetbanana



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ruined Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompt: nice reneeallison ?? Liek date night or smth??





	

**Author's Note:**

> i twisted this into something else?? content warning for: overdose (dont worry the girls are fine)

Allison was bold and unapologetic. She wasn’t shy and she’d never had a hard time asking for things because of the status of her family. She had no problem speaking to people, much less when it was someone she fancied, but when it came to Renee, every single time she tried to ask her out her heart started beating way too fast and she was so anxious it felt like she was leaving her body. She couldn’t even believe Renee made her _that_ nervous.

Renee looked at her with that beautiful smile on her face _all the time_ , as if she knew Allison had something to say, something more important than “have you seen my bra?” whenever she was getting out of the shower. The question changed in the locker room but it was still something that seemed quite out of place when she took in Allison’s expression. She was onto something and Renee could tell.

She didn’t have an exact plan, but the hardest part wasn’t the date itself, it was actually asking Renee out. So she decided she’d do it whenever she felt ready, even if it didn’t feel like it was the right time.

It happened during a game. It was the last 3 minutes and Allison had fought that fucking striker so hard but he went through them anyway and the moment she saw Renee stop the ball like it was nothing and heard the members of the other team curse at her she felt the bravest she’d ever felt. They went back to their positions but nothing came from the last minute of the game, so as soon as it was over Allison ran towards the goal to congratulate Renee while the foxes celebrated their win and just yelled, “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you out for like a month, can we do something about that?”

Renee giggled, holding her helmet in her gloved hands and took in Allison’s expression. The adrenaline of the game made it easier, and though Allison would’ve preferred not looking a like  sweaty mess Renee still smiled at her like she was the moon, “Sure”

The idea of dating Renee didn’t make her uncomfortable at all, but it made things a little bit weird in their room when Allison kept smiling to herself and Renee just gazed into her eyes whenever they made eye contact. Oh, they both had it so bad.

Allison’d been planning the date for as long as she’d been planning to ask Renee out, but when the day came everything went to shit. It was expected from the foxes, sure, but she’d bought a nice burgundy slip dress and had had her hair and nails done specifically to look good for her date, not for one of the freshmen to overdose _again_ because they didn’t let her leave _._

 _“_ I appreciate it, you know?” Renee said. She looked as pretty as always and they both stood out in the waiting room, Renee with her hot pink lipstick, and Allison with her dress.

Abby was inside with Helena, the freshman, and as they’d been the ones to help Hari, one of her roommates, get her out of her room they’d just helped get things sorted in the hospital and with the rest of the team too. Hari’d been panicking like anyone else would’ve but the girls were used to it. The foxes weren’t expected to last in such conditions, so to speak.

“What? The makeup or the two hours we just spent in a hospital?” Allison asked inspecting her nails. She was quite frustrated, and it was obvious in the way she kept trying to look away from Renee.

“Everything” Renee answered quietly. She reached tentatively for Allison’s hand and laced their fingers together. Allison looked at their hands and sighed, “We don’t actually need to go on a date to be official, you know?”

“Yes, I know, but you look really pretty and I wanted to make you feel good and have a nice evening together with stupid romantic stuff” Allison said in frustration. Biting her lower lip and complaining wouldn’t get her anywhere. What would get her _somewhere_ though was Abby and Hari coming back for the fourth time during the evening, this time to let them know they could leave if they wanted because Dan and Neil had captain/vice-captain responsibilities with both Hari and Helena.

On their way back to fox tower none of them said anything. The quiet felt nice, particularly walking and holding hands in the dark from the parking lot to the building. Allison smirked in the elevator, “Are you gonna invite me back to yours?”

Renee rolled her eyes and snorted, “Mh, don’t think so. It’s just our first pre-date, you know? Plus I’ve this roommate that’s a little messy”

Allison cocked one of her eyebrows in response, her smirk still a little bit defiant.

All in all it did feel a little bit annoying. They’d lost a reservation and they’d have to make plans again, but the ruined date seemed to be much less of a bother when they closed the door to their room, toed off their shoes and sat on the couch to talk.

They were good at talking, though Allison had to recognise she did most of it while Renee laughed at her anecdotes and reactions. She liked that kind of simple domesticity that was just part of their friendship, and now was becoming something else. It was different to talk about bad dates when a beautiful girl was playing with your fingers and you were petting her hair. It felt different when she made her laugh and Renee asked for a kiss. It was chaste and soft, and Allison kept wanting to come back for more but interrupting them with her laughter.

God, they both had it _so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> any kind of feedback is appreciated. come find me to talk abt soft lesbians @ minycrdjcsten on tumblr. hope you enjoyed


End file.
